


The Brotherhood's Best

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Lancer-Knight Leo Stevens has the General of the Minutemen right where he wants her.Kinktober 2019 Day Six: Cock Worship | Lingerie | Praise-kink | Swallowing | Begging | Orgasm Denial | Stripping/Striptease | Masturbation | Exhibitionism/Voyeurism





	The Brotherhood's Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaMorelleNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorelleNoire/gifts).

Lancer-Knight Stevens looked good in regulation orange. He looked good in anything. He would’ve looked good in a tato sack. And as Nora knelt in front of him, kissing a line up his cock, he looked even better lounging in his pilot’s chair with the suit unzipped to his crotch, exposing the natural dark hair around his base that she combed her fingers through with each soft, deep kiss. Both hands braced against his knees, though one had to quickly raise to stop her tricorn from falling off, and as Leo groaned, she pressed her thighs together. 

“I fucking love your mouth, Charmer,” Leo told her as she drew her tongue up his cock and began to lap at the tip of it. “And I love fucking your mouth. When I have to do it all myself with just my hands, I keep thinking about you on your knees like this.”

“How kind,” Nora murmured. 

Leo grinned at her. “Thanks. You wanna know what else I think about when I think of you?” 

She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked just long enough for his lashes to flutter briefly. “I have a feeling you’re going to tell me anyway.” 

“How’d you guess?” he chuckled. “Why don’t you wrap those perfect red lips around my dick and I’ll spill.”

“That quick, huh?” Nora drawled. 

“Get me in your gorgeous fucking mouth and maybe you’ll get to cum at the end,” Leo warned. 

Heat pooled between Nora’s thighs and she did as she was told, slipping the first few inches of him into her mouth and starting to bob her head. She looked up, intent on watching him, just as Leo’s hand came to rest on the back of her neck and tease the wispy hairs at the nape. 

“I didn’t realise I wanted the hat on until you started taking it off,” Leo admitted. “But now it’s on, god, I get to watch the General of the Minutemen sucking my cock like she’s a horny little girl playing dressup. Anyone else know how easy it is to get you doing this, General?”

Nora had an answer, but she knew it would ruin the mood. She just bobbed her head a little deeper, slipping more of him past her lips. Leo grabbed her head with both hands to anchor himself, rather than to control her pace, and a moan rumbled out of his chest. 

“‘Cause _ god _ do you like doing this,” he added. “And you’re so good at it. Look at you. Look at how fucking well you’re taking me. It’s like this turns you on.”

Nora couldn’t stifle the whimper that tried to escape her at the very astute observation, and when she looked up again, Leo’s eyes were black with lust. 

“Oh god, it _ does _ ,” he breathed. “Does it get you all hot to make a guy cum with your mouth, General? Fuck, no wonder they call you _ Charmer _ . You’ve got oral skills and it’s not just _ talking _.” 

Nora rolled her eyes despite the way the heat in his voice caused such heat in her own body. Squeezing her thighs together, she rubbed them a little. 

“Should get that suit off if you’re all _ hot _,” Leo moaned. 

Nora looked up, her eyes widening. In the vertibird…? They were parked far away enough from the airport that no one would come looking, but still…

“Take it off if, General,” he ordered roughly. “Trust me. I’m watching. Nobody’s going to spy on you without me knowing.”

Nora slid back, leaning on her heels, and just before his cock slipped from her mouth she heard him tutting, and she looked up again. 

“Without letting me go,” Leo ordered.

Oh, _ shit _. Nora swallowed around him, and shuffled forward to kneel between his thighs, slipping her coat over her shoulders and tossing it aside. Unzipping her suit, she heard Leo’s appreciative growl as she revealed the soft-pink and black lace lingerie she had rescued from deep in the old Fallon’s. 

“You wore my favourite colours,” he breathed. “God, how did I get so lucky?”

Nora bobbed her head again, shrugging the suit down over her shoulders as Leo kept his grip on her head. His hips thrust a little, but his eyes were fixed on her as she slipped her arms from the sleeves, and then worked the blue fabric over her hips and down to reveal her bare ass. She hadn’t been able to find any underwear that went with the bra but Leo didn’t seem to mind, based on the sharp breath he took. 

“Get the suit around your ankles and spread your legs,” he growled. Nora did as she was told, leaning forward to keep him in her mouth. “Use your tongue for a second. Show me how much you’re enjoying this.”

She had never done this. No one had ever told her to do this before. But as Nora drew her tongue over him, running up and down the length of him, she did everything Leo had just said, kneeling with her thighs obscenely wide to let him look at her. 

“Fucking beautiful,” he breathed. “Ok. Come closer again. Keep using your tongue like that, that’s it. Good girl. That lingerie is gorgeous, General, but pull it down a little so I can see all of you.”

Nora slid the straps down her arms, shivering with anticipation, and tugged the bra until it was covering her ribs. Her nipples were painfully stiff and she was desperate to cover herself, but the warm haze of arousal fogging up her mind told her to do what Leo asked and just keep licking him. 

“Fuck, you’re the most beautiful woman in the world,” he panted. “God. Touch yourself for me. Make it nice and slow. Work yourself up. I want you whimpering.”

Nora cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples beneath her thumbs as she bathed Leo’s cock in attention. There was a dull, empty throbbing between her thighs and the gentle wind blowing through the open door of the ‘bird whisked across her wet slit and cooled her slick. Not that any other part of her was cold. Watching Leo’s face as he enjoyed the sight of her was enough to have her face burning, and the arousal burning in her core kept the rest of her warm and trembling. 

“When you get your hand between your thighs I want you to slip me back into your mouth,” Leo ordered. “And then you’re going to put that skill of yours to use until I cum.”

“Yes sir,” Nora panted, moving her right hand down towards her mound. 

“Use your left,” Leo told her. Nora looked up, brow furrowing, and he briefly popped a thumb past her lips. “I bet you’re so turned on that if you used your right you’d be over the edge in seconds, and I don’t want that. I want you desperate, got it?”

Nora nodded, sucking on his thumb, and Leo tugged her up to rub the wet pad against her nipple until her eyes were shut tightly. 

“Use your right hand on me,” he added. “If you can get me off quick, you can cum quicker. Deal?”

Nodding hurriedly, Nora ran her fingers over her breasts before she slowly slid her left hand down her belly, and then parted her curls. She was soaked, almost dripping down her thighs, and fuck, but Leo was _ so _ right. Nora would have been done in seconds with her right hand. She wrapped her lips around his cock again and began to bob her head, hard and fast. 

Leo grabbed hold of the back of her head with a grip like a vice and groaned, his head falling back against the seat. “Jesus, Charmer, if this is what happens, _ mmmmfuck _ , when you get so fucking turned on, I’m gonna, _ fuck, girl _ , I’m gonna start _ edging _ you b-before you, _ uh _ , give me head, e-every single _ fuckin’ _ time.” 

Nora’s fingers stroked her clit, her hips unwittingly grinding against the tips as she tried to keep herself from falling over the edge. The picture Leo painted of him bringing her to the brink again and again just so he could enjoy her desperation was like a phantom touch, and as Nora swallowed him down, her hands stroking and playing with him, she felt herself starting to _ shake _. Whimpers buzzed against his cock.

Leo’s next noise was deep and breathless. “Push a couple fingers in, that’s a good girl.”

Nora dripped down the two fingers that she slipped into herself, trying not to squeeze her thighs shut, and keeping her palm away from her nub as she sucked, moaning helplessly. 

"God, you're fucking soaking wet," he panted, and Nora was relieved to hear that he sounded _ close _ . Not that it would shut him up. "If I slipped in there right now you'd _ cum _without hesitation. Pretend it's me. Push another finger in."

Nora did, trying to fit as much of him in her mouth as she could and sucking, bobbing her head frantically as she fucked herself on her fingers, trembling with the effort. 

"God, yes, _ Nora _ ," he groaned. His hips bucked, thrusting just a little like he couldn't help it. "That's it. God, _ listen _ to yourself. Listen to how you _ sound _ . Moan for me. Fuck, girl, your mouth is _ so _ fucking _ good _!" 

That firm grip on her head shook, and Nora felt him _ twitch _ in her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the tip of him and felt Leo's nails dig into her scalp. 

"Fuck, fuck, _ Nora _," he groaned, and the sound of his voice had her whimpering as she tried to keep herself from going over the edge. 

Leo didn't have that concern, however. 

As her tongue kept on rubbing at the tip of him, he _ tensed _, and his cock jerked in her mouth. Leo arched off the chair, holding her firm. The salt taste of him was barely on her tongue before Nora had swallowed it all down. His hips bucked up into her mouth, shallow little thrusts designed to draw out his pleasure. And oh, he seemed to be lost in the throes of it. 

"Shit, Nora, _ General _," he breathed, as he finally slowed and slipped himself out of her mouth. "You're such a good fucking girl for me." 

Nora had never really figured out why he called her that when she was so much older, but he enjoyed it, and in such an aroused haze, she did too. 

"Pull your fingers out and suck on them," he ordered. 

With a weak cry of protest, Nora did so, and cleaned her own slick off. There were red lipstick marks covering his cock, and Nora gave him a few more kisses, her lips smearing redness over him. 

Leo's eyes fell on them. "Damn, girl. Look at you. You're so desperate. If I licked you, it'd be enough to get you off." 

Leo did have a very talented tongue. The thought made her _ shake _. 

"Please," Nora gasped out. 

Leo grinned, tucking his cock away. "Touch yourself. Use your right hand. Don't cum until I tell you to."

Nora slumped against Leo's thighs, leaning against him for support as her right hand deftly stroked between her own legs. A sharp cry escaped her. She was dancing the hairline edge between orgasm and she wanted _ so _ bad to fall over it. 

"Leo, please, I need to- I _ need- _"

"Oh Jesus, Leo."

Nora and Leo looked up to see a familiar dark-haired woman standing with her arms crossed near the Vertibird. 

"Sup Kes," Leo drawled. 

"Is that the fucking General?" Kes demanded.

Leo ran his fingers through Nora's bangs. "Hey, you wanna leave her alone to fuck Danse and Maxson, someone else is gonna step in. She needed my expert hand." 

Nora watched Kes drink the sight of her in hungrily. "Really? Cause she looks like she's using her own."

Leo chuckled. "If you wanna let her cum, be my guest, but she's a fucking fantastic mouth when you don't."

"That so?" Kes sounded intrigued. "Ok then. My turn." 

Nora watched her approach, and then Kes was kneeling behind her, tugging Nora's fingers away from her clit. Nora cried out sharply as the stimulation died away once more into that throbbing sensation, and she almost glared at Kes.

"Get out of here and let me have my turn, flyboy," Kes added, looking up at Leo. 

"Fuck you, Chenoa, this is my bird," Leo laughed. "Take her somewhere else if you want to fuck her."

"Fuck no. That means her putting that suit back on and there's no way in hell I'm watching her do that." Kes sat herself down on a nearby chair, and Nora took a moment to breathe, wiping her mouth clean. She heard a clicking sound, and looked behind her to see that yes, Kes was _ actually _ clicking her fingers. 

"You two are literally the worst," Nora complained breathlessly, as she narrowly avoided tripping over her feet, making her way to Kes to kneel between the other woman's thighs. 

"If you hated us, your suit wouldn't be around your ankles," Leo pointed out. "You wouldn't be so fucking wet."

"And you wouldn't be about to give me head," Kes added, unbuttoning her jeans. "Now fuck _ off, _ Stevens. Come back in half an hour."

"You're actually serious, aren't you?" Leo sighed. "Holy shit. Ok. Fine. But you owe me next time you want me to fly you and your fuck buddies out to some remote location, birdie. And I swear to god I'll tip you all out into the ocean if you start talking about doing it on my good clean Vertibird."

"Nora's been kneeling on it with her suit around her ankles and your cock in her mouth, this isn't a _ good clean _anything and you know it." Kes glared up at the Lancer. "I'm fucking serious! Get the hell out! She looks way too good to be fucking the likes of you!" 

"Half an hour, then I'm flying this girl out of here and taking her somewhere classy," Leo warned. "And if you're still onboard when I get back, I'm gonna tell Maxson that you and Nora fucked in Goodneighbour next time you make me pilot you guys. Now treat her right while I'm gone."

"Jackass," she muttered, as Nora watched him saunter off, zipping his suit up. Kes slipped a thumb past Nora's lips. "Now then, where were we?"


End file.
